Take One for the Team
by Rhythmic High
Summary: Sometimes it sucked being the youngest regular. (YanagiKirihara)


**Take One For the Team**  
By Nori  
Pairing: YanaKiri  
Rating: **PG**  
Originally posted on rhythmichigh

Notes: Smashes head against desk A few weeks ago, some friends got the bright idea that it would be fun to make one of those hug-o-meters for another friend. Somehow they conned me into doing kiribans for it (282, 828 and 1110). This is the fic for 828, written for Karen who wanted Yanagi/Kirihara cuteness.

* * *

"Senpai, do I have to?" A grumbling Kirihara Akaya asked, a small frown crossing over an elvish face at their surroundings. Several of the school's sports clubs had decided on holding a small fundraising festival; each team taking up two or three booths with various activities and types of foods.

Although unfortunately for Akaya, he'd been (much to his dismay) voted to take up the second spot at the kissing booth. The whole thing of which had apparently been Niou's idea, considering how much fun the older boy seemed to be having and taking cash in exchange for a liplock. He could only wonder how the hell the idea had gotten past Sanada and Yukimura, or hell even the school board without being vetoed on the spot.

He hadn't been happy when the news was delivered. _"You look the most innocent despite your tendencies,"_ they'd said. _"People like that kinda thing." _Which in Akaya's own mind was complete bullshit.

"Do it for the team, Akaya." Came Yanagi's nonchalant reply. To him it was vaguely amusing, but he kept it to himself for the better good of trying to stay on the younger boy's good side.

"But the rest of the team isn't doing it."

"Which is why you're doing it _for_ the team. And you have a customer." Yanagi himself had decided it would be best to stay out of the games, instead handling the money aspect of everything. Taking the few bills and stepping aside, he couldn't help but let a tiny smile quirk at the corner of his mouth.

Akaya grumbled but not-so-enthusiastically did as he was bid, a small peck of a kiss given to a shy girl he'd seen around; probably in even in his own class. The girl blushed and gave her thanks before skittering off, leaving the curlyhaired boy to continue on with his grumbling. "I hate you, senpai. Well, no. But I could."

A tiny chuckle rumbled in Renji's chest, head shaking just slightly as a large hand came up to ruffle through dark curls. "It's not all that bad, you'll be fine and it'll be all over in a few hours." One last pat given to Akaya's head and Yanagi disappeared, wandering off to do who knew what.

"It's not all that bad, you'll be fine." Niou mocked, a smirk spread over his face. He leaned against the small table. After several minutes of poking fun the trickster was grinning like a Cheshire cat, subtly lewd comments made after each girl Akaya made scurry off to tell her friends that, oh my god! I kissed the junior ace!

Soon enough Niou himself was back in business, making a point to pick out random males from the student body to try and con into it. Though unfortunately for him not too many had agreed to it. Boo.

By the end of the day Kirihara was fidgiting worse than before, probably in some mix of both irritation and hyperness. He wasn't particularly used to standing all day, and the girls who'd come back over and over again to try and slip him tongue were fairly high on his 'people to get revenge on' list.

So one could only imagine his relief when they were finally tearing down the makeshift booth, work hurried so he could just go the hell home already.

By now, Yanagi figured he'd have to hurry if there was anything for him to do. "Packing up so soon?" he asked, somewhat amused when Kirihara's head snapped up in surprise.

"Uhh.. we're done, senpai." Kirihara answered slowly, pausing just a moment from his packing duties.

One hand slid into Renji's pocket, a crumpled bill extracted as he stepped forward. "Not quite yet." Eyes opened just slightly as he closed the distance, a hand clamping down on Kirihara's shoulder and leaning in. His own lips brushed against Akaya's; tongue flicking out to clean up the last remnants of a cherry lip gloss girls in his school seemed fond of. Probably tested on animals too, the nasty stuff.

Pulling away the bill was pushed into the hand of a stunned and madly blinking kouhai, cool mask once again pulled over his face.

"Y..Yanagi-senpai..." Blinkblink.

"It was for the team."


End file.
